


Be My Valentine II: I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

by Sculder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sculder/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Skinner has something special planned for Mulder and their one year anniversary, which happens to be on Valentine's Day.





	Be My Valentine II: I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Be My Valentine II: I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

## Be My Valentine II: I Knew You Were Waiting For Me

#### by Sculder

Date: Monday, February 18, 2002 5:36 PM 

Hey,  
This is the second part of my Valentine pressie. I wasn't sure if I should post the second part, since the first part seemed to had been ignored by the majority of the list. :-( A few of you were nice enough to take the time to read the story and send me feedback. These few also expressed an interest in reading the sequel, so this is why I'm posting it. Hope you enjoy it!  
Renee  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of CC and 1013 Productions over at Fox. I just like using them for a while. I'm not making any money from them.  
Category: M/Sk Slash  
Rating: NC-17  
Title: Be My Valentine, Part 2: I Knew You Were Waiting For Me Author: Sculder  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to "Be My Valentine", so you might want to read that one first.  
Summary: Skinner has something special planned for Mulder and their one year anniversary, which happens to be on Valentine's Day. Feedback: Yes, please! The more the better, but please be positive. Send it to: 

* * *

FBI buildingOffice   
of the AD  
February 14, 2000 

Skinner stood by the window in his office. He was in a rare reflective mood this afternoon. He watched as the clouds slowly drifted by. He was thinking about his life and how different it was from just a year ago. A year ago today to be exact, his life had changed forever. It was Valentine's Day, 1999. A few days before, he had been getting these annoying Valentine's from an unknown admirer. At the time, he didn't really know who they were from. As irritating as it all was, it was also quite intriguing. He had to know who this person was who'd wanted him so badly, He was glad when he finally found out. He discovered that it was his pain-in-the-ass agent, Fox Mulder, of all people. 

Skinner smiled to himself as he reminisced about his lover. He didn't want to admit to himself that he actually had feelings for this man. He knew it would be wrong for an AD to have a relationship with his subordinate, but there was something about the man that was so intoxicating. He just couldn't step away. Mulder was a very alluring man. Skinner thought he could have strangled him at the time for putting him through all that crap, but he had to give him a lot of credit for the way he captured him. He went through a lot of trouble at his expense. The silly little notes, the way they were delivered (Mulder later told him that he was almost caught as he sneaked into his building to leave the last note at his condo door) and then getting the hotel room. _God.....the hotel room_ , Skinner thought as he moved to sit behind his desk. 

Skinner sat back in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck as he remembered the things they did in that room. He could feel a slight flush come over his face. It was as though they were young men in their 20's, the way they carried on. It was incredible. They both tried things that he had never done before with a man but always wanted to. This is what Fox William Mulder brought out in him: total abandonment of the stern, by-the-book AD that he once was. Mulder showed him that it was okay to have fun and smile, even laugh every once in a while. He remembered Mulder telling him, during pillow talk, that he loved his laugh and that he was going to make sure that he did it more often. He'd kept that promise. Skinner laughed more with Mulder than he had at any other time in his life. He remembered the times that he hated all the stupid, little sarcastic things that Mulder would say during the most inappropriate situations. Many times he was so close to shouting at him to shut up. Now he didn't want to go a day without hearing them. It's funny what _love_ does to a person. 

Yeah, _love_. That's what he felt for this man. He had to admit that it snuck up on him. Mulder had initiated everything, bless his tight little ass. At first he just went along with everything that he wanted to do (happily, he might add), then it became mutual. A little give-and-take from the both of them. Slowly, feelings that at first he couldn't recognize were emerging. He couldn't stop thinking about this man. He craved him. After that day (and night) in the hotel room, they kind of laid low for a while so they could see where their heads were at. They needed time-actually, Skinner needed time. Mulder seemed to already know what he wanted. He was gracious enough to give him the time that he needed to sort things out, but after only a week Skinner found himself climbing the walls. He wanted-no, needed-to be with Mulder. Within that week, Skinner found that he couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said during a meeting. He found himself staring at Mulder as he spoke, looking at his sensuous lips and wanting to reach across the desk and kiss them. He didn't know if Mulder was having the same trouble he was because he seemed to be controlling himself quite well. _Damn him_. 

They both knew of the risks they were taking in having a relationship, but they also knew that it would be well worth it. After the week, they decided that they would give it a go. Eventually, Mulder moved all his stuff in with Skinner. Fish and all. It was a bit crowded, but they managed. They managed for an entire year. 

Skinner was amazed that a year had come and gone so quickly. He wasn't saying that it was an easy year, Lord knows. The two had to get used to one another, as well as getting used to having someone around all the time. When you've lived alone for some time, it's normal to have to go through a little adjustment period. He hoped that after living with Mulder for a while, that his annoying little personality traits wouldn't seem so bad. All those things that would make him have to pinch the bridge of his nose, to try and ward off an impending headache. Skinner realized that during all those trying times, he didn't feel the way that he grew to feel about Mulder right now. He hoped that love would change everything. 

Quickly, both men realized that after the sex, there had to be more. A sexual relationship wasn't enough if they wanted this to last. They hung out as much as possible, whenever Skinner wasn't looking over and approving cases and Mulder wasn't off on some X-File. Soon they found that they did have things in common. They both loved sports, although for Skinner it was football and for Mulder it was basketball. They both had an interest in baseball, so they would catch a game together every now and then. They also had a love of movies, although not the same type. Mulder liked science fiction and adventure, while Skinner enjoyed documentaries and old classic films. They both enjoyed the Discovery Channel and Skinner delighted in listening to additional information that Mulder knew about the topic that the program had left out. After a while they came to realize that it really didn't matter what they did together, as long as they were together. They really enjoyed just being with one another. Sometimes they would just sit in silence. This was harder for Mulder than for Skinner, but in time it felt good. In just a year's time, they had become as close as two people could get. They were each other's best friend. Now Mulder had two best friends. He still had Scully, whom they told about their relationship after a month. She was very accepting and happy for them. She was glad that Mulder was with someone who could give him the love he deserved. 

It all began on Valentine's Day and here it was again, the day that lovers celebrated their love for one another. Skinner leaned up from his chair and removed his glasses, closing his eyes. He never thought much about Valentine's Day before. He never considered himself much of a romantic. When he was with Sharon, he bought her the obligatory box of candy and bouquet of flowers on that day. It's not that he didn't want to, but he was never quite comfortable with doing stuff like that. That was probably part of the reason why his marriage to her ended, but now he was beginning to feel different about the holiday and being romantic. And it was all due to his secret admirer. Mulder did a terrific job luring him into his clutches. Now, Skinner felt that he was obligated to do something in return. No, not obligated. That was the wrong word. He wanted to do something nice for Mulder, to show his appreciation and his love for him. Valentine's Day was their anniversary and he wanted it to be terrific. Memorable. He knew Mulder had something planned. He hoped that it wouldn't have anything to do with secret Valentines, Skinner thought, smiling to himself. He knew that he should do something special, but he didn't know what. 

It was 4 PM and Skinner had another hour before quitting time. He phoned Mulder to tell him that he wouldn't be working late tonight. He would be home around 6 PM and Mulder was to go home and wait for him there. Mulder told him that he had a few errands to run before going home, but he would try not to be too late. 

*A few errands? * Skinner thought. This obviously meant that he was planning something. Skinner prayed that it wouldn't be something annoying or uncomfortable. This would be the first Valentine's Day that they would experience as a couple. Throughout the year, Skinner discovered that Mulder was a romantic. For his birthday, Mulder had brought home a bottle of champagne, a box of chocolates and a bouquet of long stemmed red roses. Some people would say that all of those things were very cliched and ordinary, but this was Mulder we're talking about here. There was nothing cliched or ordinary about this man. Mulder told him to go into the bathroom, strip to his birthday suit and wait in there until he called him to come out. Skinner did as he was told and when called, came out and watched in amazement as Mulder had placed the petals from the roses all over the mattress. The lights were dimmed and there was soft, romantic music playing. He then stripped off his clothes and picked up the two champagne glasses from the night table. He filled the glasses with champagne and they slowly sipped them, with their arms intertwined. Next, Mulder placed a piece of chocolate on his tongue and brought it to Skinner's mouth. Skinner opened to receive it and the two devoured the chocolate, while their hands ravished each other's bodies. Mulder took turns putting one in his mouth, then one in Skinner's mouth. They finished an entire box of chocolate that way. Skinner found this to be highly erotic. The whole time, both men could feel their erections poking at each other. Early in the relationship, Skinner had told Mulder of his affinity for chocolate, so ever since then Mulder included something chocolate whenever there was a special occasion between the two of them. When they finished the candy, Mulder lead Skinner to the bed, threw him down on the rose petals and sucked and fucked him nine ways to Sunday. Skinner was pretty sure it was more than nine... 

Okay, that last part might not have been all that romantic, but it was very necessary considering the shape that they were both in and romance is supposed to lead ya' to the good stuff, right? 

Skinner massaged his temples. He hoped that he wasn't getting one of his stress headaches, but all this thinking about Valentine's Day was becoming quite stressful to him. Skinner recalled that on Mulder's birthday, he hadn't been quite as creative or romantic (although Mulder would beg to differ). Skinner knew that there was nothing romantic about ordering Chinese food and watching a video. At the time, he thought he was doing something by renting a new gay porn tape that Mulder hadn't seen before, but it wasn't very good, even by porn standards. Mulder seemed to enjoy it but Skinner felt that he was only pretending, to make him feel good. As they watched the tape, Skinner kept glancing at Mulder's crotch to see if it was having any effect -- but nothing. One thing Skinner learned about Mulder was that if he was enjoying a porno film, it would show _immediately_ in his pants. The evening wasn't a total failure though, thanks to Mulder. He wanted to act out a few of the better scenes from the video. At first, Skinner thought it was a dumb idea, but after Mulder's incessant urging and once Skinner remembered that it was _his_ birthday after all, Skinner reluctantly gave in. After they had recreated a couple of scenes, Skinner's mood began to change and he was really enjoying it. Afterwards, he still felt bad that Mulder-again-had to save the day. Mulder shouldn't have been the one to make his own birthday enjoyable -- that should have been Skinner's job. He felt that he should have come up with something better. Mulder deserved it. 

As he sat at his desk, Skinner tried to think of something. This was a special time for the them both and it should be exceptional. He didn't want to leave everything up to Mulder _again_. Mulder deserved to be romanced for a change. He deserved to have Skinner take the initiative in their sexual play once in a while. Skinner had, on occasion, done so, but it wasn't as often as he would have liked. He knew that he had never been good at that kind of stuff, Lord knows Sharon had told him that herself. This time though, he knew he had to at least try to come up with something and the best thing was that this time, he really wanted to. He wanted to do it for Fox Mulder, his friend and his lover. 

After looking over a few more files, Skinner glanced at his watch and saw that it was five minutes after five o'clock. He should be going. Skinner got his things together and headed for the elevator and down to the parking garage. He got in his car and sat for a few minutes deciding where to go. He hadn't bought anything for Mulder, not even a card. He knew that he couldn't go home without _something_ , but a card, flowers and candy certainly weren't enough. He couldn't believe that he had left things till the very last minute. As usual, this was due to his being a workaholic. He kept telling himself that he still had time to plan. Well, today was the day and he had nothing. He felt so disappointed in himself. He looked over to his right and noticed that Mulder's car was still parked. He hadn't left yet. Skinner felt that maybe he did have some time left to think of something before he got home. 

He started the ignition, pulled out of the garage and onto the street. As he drove, he decided to turn on the radio, looking for a little romantic inspiration. He switched to Light FM and sure enough, they were in the middle of a Valentine's Day love song marathon. He listened to song after song, but nothing struck a bell or gave him any ideas. He began to realize that it was stupid to try and get ideas from sappy songs. At the light, he reached over to shut off the radio, then glanced through the window into the back side of the car standing next to him. He noticed a small boy eating a melting chocolate bar, unsuccessfully getting it into his mouth. There was chocolate all over his face, to the delight of his canine companion, who was doing a good job of cleaning him up. Skinner smiled at the humorous sight. He drove for a few minutes more, then a look of realization came over his face. With a big, uncharacteristic grin, he quickly drove in the direction of home, making a few stops along the way. 

When Skinner finally got home, it was a few minutes after six. As he walked inside the house, he immediately noticed that Mulder wasn't home yet. Great, he thought as he put all his packages on the kitchen table. He went upstairs to change his clothes, then came back down and began to make preparations for his romantic Valentine's Anniversary celebration with his lover. As he moved about the kitchen, he was so pleased with himself that he began to hum a tune. He wasn't the kind of person who usually hummed but he could hear himself doing it now and it felt good. Real good. Skinner was so engrossed in his activities that he didn't hear Mulder come in. On his way out the kitchen to put some music on, he surprisingly came upon Mulder slumped on the couch. 

"Fox, I didn't hear you come in." After noticing his demeanor, Skinner asked, "Is everything all right?" 

Without looking up, Mulder released a loud sigh and answered, "No, everything's not all right. As a matter of fact, everything is quite _lousy_." 

Skinner moved to sit next to him on the couch. 

"Come on now, it can't be that bad. Let's get your coat off, then you can tell me all about it," Skinner said, as he gently pulled his lover up and helped him remove his coat. When he got him down to his shirt and loosened his tie, Skinner sat back, with a hand massaging Mulder's neck and waited for him to begin his story. 

Mulder sighed again, poking out that lower lip in his infamous pout. It was all Skinner could do not to grab his head and pull him into a bruising kiss. When Mulder finally looked at him, Skinner noticed tears in his eyes. 

_Shit, this must be serious_ , he thought. 

"I had everything planned. I went down to the hotel two months ago and reserved our room. It was all taken care of. I wanted to recreate our first time together and add a few little things. I had already picked up the flowers, champagne and chocolate and went over to the hotel to prepare everything. When I got there, the hotel clerk told me that they had somehow lost my reservation and that room 1013 wasn't available. When I was through screaming at him, he tried to push another room off on me. I quickly told him that it wasn't acceptable and that I wanted to see the manager. The manager made the same lame apologies and offered to give me another room for free, with a complimentary basket of goodies. I told him that it was very important that I have that room or nothing. Well, I got nothing. I left with my flowers, candy and champagne and came back here." 

Skinner noticed them lying on the coffee table, as Mulder continued. 

"That rat-bastard hotel spoiled everything! It was going to be so nice Walt, just like a year ago, now it's all ruined." Mulder leaned over and placed his face in his hands. He was utterly crushed. 

Skinner moved closer to him and with one arm, grabbed him around the shoulder, pulling his head down upon his chest. This caused Mulder to sob quietly. Skinner squeezed him tighter and made calming shushing sounds. 

"Shhh, my big sensitive baby, everything's going to be all right," Skinner said, placing kisses on the top of Mulder's head in between his words. "Everything's not ruined, Sweetheart. Did you stop to think that I might have a few plans up my sleeve?" 

Mulder stopped sobbing and picked up his head to look into Skinner's face. Skinner could see a twinge of relief and disbelief in his lover's teary, red rimmed eyes. 

"Really? You planned something for us?" Mulder sniffled. 

"I know it's a somewhat shocking statement, but yes, I did." Skinner grinned, as he wiped away the tears from Mulder's face with a gentle sweep of his thumb. Skinner leaned down to seal his statement with a kiss, when he heard Mulder making sniffing sounds. At first he thought he started to cry again, but then Mulder asked: 

"Walt, what's that smell? Is something burning?" 

Skinner caught a whiff and realized what it was. 

"Shit!" he shouted, as he leapt from the couch, knocking Mulder back. 

Mulder watched in surprise as Skinner ran into the kitchen, cursing. He listened to the sounds of running water and sizzling. He wasn't sure if he should go into the kitchen to see if there was anything he could do. Instead he decided to wait on the couch until Skinner came back. Mulder tried to identify the aroma. It smelled a little like burnt sugar. No -- chocolate. It smelled like burning chocolate. 

*What the hell was Walt up to? * he thought. 

Finally Skinner came back out and as soon as he saw Mulder looking at him, he put a smile on his face. 

"Everything's okay. Something got a little burned on the stove. That's all--it's okay now," Skinner explained nervously. 

Mulder sat watching him for a moment. He knew that Skinner was definitely up to something and he was becoming more and more intrigued to find out what it was. Maybe this day was going to turn out all right after all... 

Skinner saw the look on Mulder's face. He decided that maybe it was time to get this show on the road. 

"Fox, why don't you go upstairs and get out of that suit, then come back down. Okay?" 

Mulder noticed Skinner's casual attire of jeans and a T-shirt, but he wondered if he wanted him to get dressed up or something. 

"Walt, um.....do you want me to get fancy or anything?" 

Skinner frowned, "Oh, no, we're not going to be worrying about clothes too much tonight," he said, with a wink and a grin. 

Mulder grinned back. Yes, sir-ree, it looked like everything was definitely looking up for their special day. Mulder got up from the couch and grabbed his suit jacket. He then walked over to Skinner and gave him a passionate, knee weakening kiss. Eagerly, he turned and bounded up the stairs. 

After recovering, Skinner picked up Mulder's coat and hung it in the closet, then went back into the kitchen. He found himself humming again. He was so proud of himself for really trying to do something special this time. And thank God he did, after what happened to Mulder's plans. Poor baby... No, this time it was obviously Skinner's turn to save the day and he was determined to do just that. He only hoped he was telling Mulder the truth when he told him that everything was going to be all right. He prayed that it would be. 

* * *

When Mulder came back down, barefoot and also dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, he noticed that the dining room table was beautifully set. The roses that he had bought were placed in a vase in the center of the table. Skinner was a fast worker -- Mulder hadn't been upstairs that long. He moved past the table towards the kitchen. There he saw Skinner moving about the kitchen, humming. 

*Skinner humming? * Mulder folded his arms and leaned against the entrance of the kitchen, smiling. 

"So Walt, what exactly are you up to, if I may ask?" 

Skinner gave him a quick glance. "You may ask, but it doesn't mean that I'm going to tell ya'," he said, with a hint of humor. 

"Okay, be that way," Mulder said smiling. "Can you at least tell me what's for dinner? It smells great!" 

"Yeah, I can tell ya' that," he said, lifting the lid off one of the pots. "I'm making linguini with shrimp in an Alfredo sauce. Homemade sauce. Come here and have a taste," Skinner said, holding a spoon full of sauce, with his palm underneath, giving it cooling blows. He moved the spoon towards Mulder, who moved quickly to his side, opening his mouth. He swallowed and leaned up, smacking his lips. 

"Mmmm. Walt, that's orgasmic!" 

Skinner had to laugh out loud at that. "Oh, it is, is it? If that's all it takes, then I guess I'm not going to have to work too hard tonight, huh?" 

"Oh, guess again. Can I have some more?" Mulder asked, opening his mouth again. 

"No, you'll have to wait for dinner," he said sternly, tapping the spoon on the edge of the pot and replacing the lid. 

"Awww, man, but I'm hungry now!" he said, imitating a spoiled child, complete with pout. 

"Now, now Fox, things are almost done. Why don't you get the salad out of the frig and put it on the table, like a nice boy," Skinner said, in his best paternal voice, continuing what Mulder had started. 

"Oh-all right," Mulder said with mocking reluctance as he took the salad out and placed it on the table. 

"Hey Walt," he cheerily asked, "what's for dessert?" 

"Oh, can't tell ya' that. It's a surprise," Skinner said, with a devilish grin. 

"I bet it has something to do with chocolate. Am I right?" he asked, moving around the kitchen trying to find clues to answer his question. 

Skinner noticed what he was doing. "I just said that I can't tell ya'. Now-get out of the kitchen and go sit at the table and wait for me to bring out the food," he said, grabbing Mulder at the back of his neck and pushing him playfully out of the kitchen. 

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Jeez!" Mulder said, moving to the table and sitting down. 

Skinner came out right after him, with matches. He began lighting the candles on the table. 

"Walt, I could have done that," Mulder said, desperately wanting to do something to help. 

"That's okay, Fox. I've got it covered." Skinner blew out the match, and walked over to the stereo. He picked out a Jazz CD from his collection and put it in the player. Soon the sound of Dave Koz's sax, filled the room with it's romantic resonance. Skinner turned to go back into the kitchen, when he was interrupted but his dinner guest. 

"Walt, wait a minute," Mulder said, reaching out and grabbing Skinner's hand. "Aren't you going to let me do anything? I want to help. I mean, this day belongs to the both of us. I want to do something for you, too," Mulder pleaded. 

Skinner looked down at the hand holding him and lifted it, so he could hold it in his. Squeezing it tenderly, he attempted to ease the younger man's concerns. 

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it. I'm aware that this day is _ours_. I promise, you're going to get plenty of chances throughout the evening to do things for me. Try to have some patience," he said, placing his other hand on the side of his lover's face. 

Mulder looked up into Skinner's eyes. He felt stupid for being so eager and impatient. He wrapped his arms around his broad lover's waist, squeezing him. 

"I'm sorry Walt. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. I'll try a little harder to be patient. The last thing I want to do is ruin your plans by being too anxious." 

Skinner bent and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Fox. This is a new role for you, that's all. You're not used to me taking charge of things. That's not your fault, it's mine. If I had tried to take more initiative in the past, then you would be used to this by now. You just have to try and tell yourself that now it's _your_ turn to get some attention from _me_ ," Skinner finished, smoothing Mulder's hair with his hand. 

Mulder looked up, grinning. "Okay, Walt, I promise to be a good, patient little boy from now on," he said, releasing his lover so he could go back into the kitchen and bring out the food. 

Skinner brought out the dinner and served Mulder, then himself. They fed each other pieces of shrimp and reminisced about the past year. On Mulder's urging, Skinner let him get the champagne that he had brought and pour it into glasses for the both of them. They toasted one another then drank, intertwining their arms like they had done on Skinner's birthday. 

When they were done with dinner, Mulder leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, grinning. "So, do I get to know what's for dessert now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up and down. 

Skinner glared at him for a while, then answered, "All right, but I'm only going to tell you that it does have something to do with chocolate." 

"I knew it!" Mulder exclaimed, sitting up. "I just knew it, you chocoholic you! So what are we going to do with it, huh? We're not just going to eat it, are we? Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me!!!" 

Skinner chuckled out loud at Mulder's youthful enthusiasm. "I thought you promised to try and be more patient." 

"I know what I promised Walt, but now you're just torturing me." 

Laughing again (Mulder just loved that sound!), Skinner gave in. 

"Okay my eager little puppy, we're going to begin our celebration. First, we both need to get in the shower and get cleaned up." 

"Cool! Let's go!" Mulder said, as he got up from the table, expecting Skinner to follow. 

"No, no *let's*. We will be taking separate showers this time." He saw the disappointed look on Mulder's face. "Fox, if we take a shower together, you know as well as I do what's going to happen. We'll spend the entire night in there and not get to do anything else. Besides, tomorrow is a work day and after tonight, we're both going to need to get some rest." 

"We can always call in sick tomorrow," Mulder said, giving him an innocent expression. 

"No, we can't. Now-get up stairs and into the shower. I'll be clearing the table while you doing that -- and don't take all night," Skinner commanded. 

"Yes, Sir!" he said, saluting. "I just love it when you're all authoritative." Mulder grinned, then ran up the stairs, two at a time. 

Skinner smiled to himself, shaking his head as he carried the empty plates into the kitchen. He had just finished the last of the dishes and was walking back into the living room when he looked up and saw Mulder at the top of the stairs -- wearing just a towel. 

*Be still my heart! * he thought. 

"Um...Walt?" Mulder called. "You didn't say whether or not you wanted me to come back downstairs." He ran a hand through his towel dried hair. 

"You can stay up there, Fox. Just go into the bedroom. I'll be with ya' in a minute," Skinner said, as he turned to shut off the stereo and get the portable boom box. He grabbed another CD and carried them up stairs. He met Mulder at the entrance of the bedroom. 

"Here Fox, take this," he said, handing them to Mulder. "Plug it in and pop in the CD. I'm going to jump in the shower now. I won't be long." Skinner turned and left Mulder to his duties. 

After plugging in the box, he placed it on the floor. Mulder didn't know if Skinner wanted him to play the CD now or not. He decided to play it just to give himself something to listen to while Skinner was taking his shower. He turned it on, then sat down on a chair that was next to the window. For some reason, he was feeling a little nervous. It was really silly for him to be feeling this way. After all, he and Skinner had been having sex for quite sometime now. A lot of it. Maybe what he was feeling wasn't nervousness exactly. Maybe it was just that he was really anxious. This was the first time Skinner was really taking the initiative and doing everything himself. Mulder didn't mind doing it all before, he kind of enjoyed it. There was a part of him that liked to be in charge and make all the arrangements. It gave him a feeling of power that he didn't always have in his own life. And the fact that this involved his boss made it all the better. 

Mulder sat waiting to hear the shower stop. When it did, he expected to see Skinner come into the room. He didn't. Instead, Mulder heard him run down the stairs. He figured that he went to get something else. A few minutes later, Skinner came into the room, also wearing a towel and carrying a large thermos. He walked past Mulder, not looking at him and placed it on the night stand. Mulder wondered what the hell was in the thermos. He was sure Skinner wouldn't tell him so he kept quiet-for a change. He watched as Skinner placed a plastic table cloth over the mattress. When he was done, he glanced over at Mulder who was now wearing a puzzled expression. Skinner walked over to him and extended his hands for Mulder to take. Once he did, Skinner pulled him up and grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths, causing both men to moan loudly. Skinner pulled away abruptly, not letting go of his head and looked into Mulder's eyes. 

"Do you know what you do to me?" he said with a deep, sensuous growl. 

"I have a pretty good idea," Mulder grinned, as he leaned in for another kiss, only to be stopped by Skinner. 

"No, no more of this," he said, releasing Mulder's head. "I'm ready for dessert now." Skinner locked eyes with Mulder and took a step back, removing the towel from around his waist, exposing his semi-erect cock. He let it drop to the floor, not moving his eyes from his lover. 

"Now take off yours," he commanded. 

Mulder obeyed, throwing his towel on top of Skinner's. Now both men were gloriously naked. Skinner's eyes went down to his lover's awakening member and he smiled deviously. 

"Get on the bed, on your stomach," Skinner commanded again as he walked over to the night stand. 

Mulder looked back over his shoulder at Skinner, watching as he went over to the bed and stretched out on his stomach. He watched as Skinner picked up the thermos from the night stand, unscrewed the top, then brought it over to the bed. 

"Fox, I want you to bring your arms up around your head and rest your forehead on them, then shut your eyes." 

Mulder swallowed hard in anticipation, then obeyed. 

"I want you to keep your head in that position and keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them. Is that clear?" Skinner asked, positioning the thermos over Mulder's awaiting body. 

"Yes, it's clear," Mulder answered, wetting his lips. 

"I want you to feel what I'm doing to you. Let me know if it's too hot," he said, as he let a drop of the liquid deposit on Mulder's cool, naked skin. 

Mulder gasped slightly, as the warm, (almost hot) liquid hit his skin, causing it to quiver. 

"You okay? Is it too hot?" Skinner asked, concerned. 

"No....it's okay," Mulder answered, releasing a sigh. Mulder felt the liquid moving all over his upper back, along his spine. Then over his waist and across both buttocks and inside the crack of his ass. 

*What the hell was this stuff? * Mulder, thought to himself. It didn't feel like water, it was a little thicker. Then he thought, *Oh my God! Could this stuff be chocolate!? It couldn't be, that's just not Skinner. Maybe it was oil. Maybe he's going to give me a full body, hot oil massage*, he thought, smiling. 

"Spread your legs," Skinner rasped. 

Mulder quickly complied. As soon as he opened his legs, he felt the hot liquid seep inside his rectum, then across the underside of his testicles and cock. _God, this felt weird_ , Mulder thought, _but curiously good, too_. He found himself moaning from the sensation. Soon he felt the backs of his thighs and legs being covered, then his calves and the soles of his feet. Mulder laid there as told and didn't move, when it all suddenly stopped. He waited for the next sensation, which he knew was to be Skinner's big, strong hands, moving erotically over his body. But instead of hands, Mulder felt a warm, soft wet tongue. His eyes popped open. _What the hell?_

Skinner sensuously licked and sucked his way across Mulder's body. Mulder closed his eyes again and listened to the sounds of Skinner's mouth moving across his skin, down his spine, over his waist, skipping his ass, then over his thighs, calves and feet. The sensations that Mulder felt were incredible. He wasn't even thinking about what this stuff was that Skinner was consuming so ravenously. When he felt Skinner sucking the backs of his knees, Mulder moaned, jerking his head up. 

"Christ, Walt! That feels...so.....ahhhhh!!!!" Mulder's head dropped back down. 

Skinner moved on to his calves, ankles and the soles of his feet. Mulder could barely remain still when he felt Skinner's tongue licking and sucking his feet and toes. He thrashed around on the bed, causing Skinner to have to grab his ankles to keep him still. 

"Ahhhh!!!!! Walt, that tickles! I can't take it! Please, no more!" 

Skinner did stop, but he wasn't finished. He moved back up Mulder's body, laying between his legs, placing an arm on either side of Mulder's thighs. Like a starved animal, Skinner lunged on Mulder's chocolate covered ass with his mouth, alternating licks and a few tender bites. When he'd licked the smooth mounds clean, he sank his tongue in between them, darting inside the hole, extracting the sweet, dark nectar that was there. 

Mulder was writhing on the bed, moaning like a wounded animal. He couldn't keep his legs from kicking so Skinner applied more pressure with his arms and body, locking him securely to the mattress. He could feel and hear Mulder beating the mattress with his fists. 

Then suddenly, it was over. Mulder eyes slowly got into focus and he was breathing hard. He looked back to see Skinner wiping his mouth with one hand and holding the thermos with the other. Skinner glanced at him. 

"How was that?" Skinner asked, as he screwed the top off the thermos. 

"Incredible!" Mulder exclaimed, once he got his breath. "What the hell was that stuff that you poured on me?" 

"Turn over and I'll show you." 

Mulder did as he was told. When he was on his back, he watched as Skinner began to drizzle the liquid, which was still quite warm, across his chest and abdomen. He concentrated the liquid on each nipple and into his navel. Mulder saw that it was brown and immediately he knew what it was. He giggled, almost laughing out loud. 

"I should have known. It's chocolate!" 

Skinner smiled and continued to pour the warm chocolate syrup on his lover's skin. As it moved over his groin, Mulder gasped loudly, arching his back. 

"God, that feels amazing!" Mulder exclaimed, breathing heavier. 

"It's only going to get better," Skinner said, pouring the chocolate onto the tops of his thighs, knees and shins. 

Mulder placed his arms behind his head, propped up so he could see all the action. He watched Skinner put the thermos back on the nightstand. 

"So *I'm* the dessert. A chocolate Mulder sundae complete with _nuts_ ," he laughed. 

Skinner seemingly was ignoring Mulder's little joke and put one knee on the bed, then leaned over his lover, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Mulder moaned into his mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate. 

Once the kiss ended, Skinner's mouth went straight to one of Mulder's chocolate coated nipples. He sucked on one, then the other, making them rise and harden. Mulder began to breathe deeply, sighing and wetting his lips. Skinner traced his tongue along the line of chocolate, following it across his chest down his stomach and into his navel. Mulder laid there just watching it all like it was an erotic dream. He was amazed at what Skinner was doing to him. He had no idea that his lover had such a talented tongue and mouth. To Mulder, a really good blow job was one thing, but this...this was _something else_. 

Skinner's tongue continued on its journey down to his groin, barely touching Mulder's cock. He followed the chocolate line along the tops of his thighs, then his knees and shins. Smacking his lips, he went back to the neglected groin area. Mulder took a deep breath and released it, not taking his eyes off the man with the insatiable sweet tooth. He watched as Skinner's mouth consumed him. Mulder shut his eyes tight, feeling the chocolate being sucked off his cock and balls. He groaned, thrusting his pelvis at Skinner's face. Skinner grabbed onto his hips to keep them still. He proceeded to deep throat Mulder, causing him to claw at the plastic that was covering the bed, and began to beg desperately. 

"Oh God Walt! Ahhh...please....Jesus....I wanna' cum. Pleeeeease!" Mulder pleaded, feeling himself close to the edge. 

Skinner intensified his efforts and successfully brought his lover to orgasm. Mulder let out a throaty scream as he came into Skinner's mouth. Skinner swallowed it all, licking it from his lips. Then he leaned up to observe the spent, sticky, heaving younger man on the bed. He waited until he opened his eyes. 

"Now that's what I call dessert!" Skinner said, leaning back down to give him a deep kiss. 

Mulder could taste the combination of himself and chocolate on the other man's lips. When the kiss had ended, Mulder stretched, then grinned at him. 

"I can't believe that you had this talent all this time and was holding out on me. You were fantastic!" 

"Well, what can I say, maybe the chocolate had a lot to do with it. I don't know," Skinner shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed and adorable. 

Mulder sat up, leaning back on his hands. "You mean all I had to do was melt some chocolate and this would have happened sooner?" 

Skinner shrugged again. 

"Walt, you are just full of surprises, aren't you? You were amazing! I think we are going to keep a supply of chocolate on hand from now on," Mulder said, lifting his hands from the sticky plastic and frowning. "Um...Walt...as much as I enjoyed all of this, I think I'm in dire need of a shower." As he moved to get off the bed, the plastic was sticking to his skin. "Can I get a little help here?" he asked. 

Skinner tried to hide a smile as he helped Mulder off the bed. Mulder quickly walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Skinner slipped on his robe and went to work tidying up the bed. He got a large garbage bag and stuffed the sticky plastic into it, then went out of the condo and down the hall to stuff it down the garbage chute. When he got back to the bedroom, he found Mulder standing in the center of the room wearing his bathrobe and looking a little disappointed. 

"I see you've cleaned up everything. I guess the evenings all over, huh?" Mulder asked, moving to sit in a nearby chair. 

Skinner stood nearer to him. "Well, no -- not if you have something else in mind." 

Mulder looked up at him with soulful eyes. "Well....I didn't really get the chance to have any dessert." 

"Mulder, you had the chocolate as well as me, you just didn't get any in your mouth," Skinner chuckled. 

"I know. What I meant was I didn't really get to do anything but lay there. You said that I would get the opportunity to do something for you, too. This is our _mutual_ anniversary after all," Mulder stated. 

"Yes, Fox, I did say that and you're right. So what do you have in mind? I know you mentioned that if we were able to recreate our evening in the hotel room, that you would have added _a few things_. What did you want to do?" Skinner asked eagerly. 

Mulder sighed and got up from the chair, turning away from Skinner. He then turned back around and glanced at Skinner, biting his lower lip. 

"Well...I was going to play this song," Mulder stated shyly. 

Skinner went to sit on the bed. "What song?" 

"I heard it on the car radio while I was driving home one evening, a few weeks ago. It reminded me so much us. I drove to the nearest CD store and bought it." Mulder ran downstairs to the living room and got the CD. When he returned to the bedroom, he handed it to Skinner. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen: The Best Of George Michael," Skinner read, turning the CD over to read the selections. 

"It's this one," Mulder said, pointing out the selection. 

Skinner read the title: "I Knew You Were Waiting For Me" 

"Yeah, it's the one he sang with Aretha Franklin. I don't think I've ever heard the song the way I heard it this last time. It made me think of you and our relationship immediately." 

"Okay," Skinner said, as he got up, "let's hear it." He put the CD in the boom box, selected the song and pressed play. He went to Mulder, grabbed his hand and walked him to the head of the bed. Skinner sat down on the bed, with his legs spread and pulled Mulder down to sit between them, resting him back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Mulder and he could feel the younger man relax in his embrace, nuzzling his head on Skinner's shoulder. Mulder placed his hands on Skinner's arms, unconsciously rubbing them as they listened to the song. 

The heavy base at the start of the song filled the room. Aretha's voice joined in, soon to be followed by George: 

like a warrior that fights  
and wins the battle  
I know the taste of victory  
though I went through some nights  
consumed by the shadows  
I was crippled emotionally  
somehow I made it through the heartache yes, I did. I escaped.  
I found my way out of the darkness  
I kept my faith (I know you did), kept my faith 

when the river was deep I didn't falter when the mountain was high I still believed when the valley was low it didn't stop me, no, no I knew you were waiting. I knew you were waiting for me 

with an endless desire I kept on searching sure in time our eyes would meet  
like the bridge is on fire  
the hurt is over, one touch and you set me free I don't regret a single moment, no, I don't look back when I think of all those disappointments I just laugh (I know you do), I just laugh 

When the river was deep I didn't falter when the mountain was high I still believed when the valley was low it didn't stop me I knew you were waiting. I knew you were waiting for me 

so we were drawn together by destiny  
I know this love we shared was meant to be I knew you were waiting, knew you were waiting I knew you were waiting, knew you were waiting for me 

As the song played out, Mulder broke free of Skinner's grasp so he could stop the CD before the next song began, breaking the mood. Once he had shut it off, Mulder turned to go back to the bed and noticed Skinner sitting on the side with his head down. He rushed over to him, feeling that he had made a mistake in playing the song. Mulder sat next to him and saw that Skinner had tears in his eyes. Mulder put his arm around his shoulder. 

"Walt, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do anything to upset you!" 

Skinner sniffled, putting his hands to his eyes. He looked at Mulder and saw the hurt and fear. 

"Mulder, you didn't upset me at all. I'm not weeping out of feeling hurt. I'm weeping from feeling joy. The words of that song were beautiful and it did sound so much like us." 

Mulder's worried expression quickly turned into relief and happiness. He squeezed Skinner tighter, resting his head against him. 

"Thank God, Walt. I was so scared that I did something wrong by playing the song. When I started all of this one year ago, I was afraid that you wouldn't be interested. I had hoped that you were waiting for me to make the first move. I really didn't mean to upset you by..." 

Skinner sat up, grabbed Mulder's head and kissed him hard. 

"Now", he said, releasing Mulder's head," do you still think that I'm upset about that song?" 

After Mulder's head stopped spinning, managed to answer his lover's question. 

"No...no. I don't think you're upset any more." Mulder looked into Skinner's eyes, with deep, desire and lust. He reached down and opened the belt on Skinner's robe, then fondled him to hardness. Skinner moaned, as he opened Mulder's robe, finding his cock and stroking it while kissing him. Soon both men had their robes off, falling back on the bed. They made love like they did that first Valentine's Eve one year ago. There was total abandonment and pure, sexual lust for one another. 

When it was over, they basked in the afterglow and the sheer pleasure of just being in each other's arms. Mulder's head was on Skinner's sweaty chest as his hand moved slowly up and down Mulder's equally sweaty back. 

"Hmmm....this is sooo good," Mulder said, circling a nipple with a finger. 

"Yeah, it is," Skinner said, releasing a sigh of contentment. 

Mulder lifted his head to look up at Skinner. "I knew you were waiting for me." 

Skinner looked down, into Mulder's smiling face. "Oh you did, did you?" 

"Oh yeah, it was only a matter of time, before I got you," Mulder said, accentuating his words by squeezing Skinner around his body. 

"Yeah, well, maybe you're right, I knew I was waiting for someone. I had no idea at the time that it was you. I'm just glad that I didn't kill you, once I found out that you were the one leaving those damn notes," Skinner said, smiling. 

"You wouldn't have killed me, because I'm just too irresistible." 

Skinner slid his hand down to grab, then smack, Mulder's ass. "Maybe this ass of yours is irresistible. _You_ on the other hand..." Skinner let his words trail off. 

"Hey, what do you mean by..." Mulder found himself cut off by a breathtaking kiss. 

Skinner released his mouth as abruptly as he kissed it. "*That's* what I mean by that. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and we do have work in the morning. So -- how 'bout getting some sleep?" 

"Sounds good to me," Mulder said as a yawn escaped him. 

Skinner reached down and pulled up the blanket, covering their naked bodies. Just before sleep came, Mulder said, "Walt, thanks for making this day so special. And thanks for waiting for me." 

"It was my pleasure, Fox. I would have waited for you till the end of time." 

Both men, held each other a little tighter, then fell into much needed sleep. 

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~ 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Sculder 


End file.
